One of a kind
by alexis5
Summary: An experience in Divination in an AU where Trelawney never existed. Ron acts like a colossal idiot. Features the notorious Mr. Finnigan


  
One of a kind  


Ron, Hermione and Harry climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing where a large portion of the class was already assembled. There was a circular trap door with a brass plaque on the ceiling.  
"Celeste Laski, Divination Teacher," Harry read." How're we supposed to get up there?"  
As if in answer to his question, the trap door suddenly opened and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. One by one they climbed up into one of the strangest classrooms they had ever seen. It was like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned teashop. Hermione was asking Ron and Harry to seat themselves (even though Professor Laski was nowhere in sight) as she believed that first impressions were of the utmost importance.  
"I do believe that first impressions don't always matter." Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice so close to her ear. She turned around to see a rather young witch (in her opinion) dressed in blood red robes. Her dark brown hair flowed all the way to her waist and her jade green eyes had a frightfully piercing look. "And you would be?"  
"Uh … Hermione Granger."  
The professor acknowledged her with the click of her tongue and walked to the front of the classroom. While she explained the procedure of reading tea leaves, Ron couldn't help being drawn towards her irresistible beauty. How someone as delectable as that could be paraded under his nose as a professor (none the less) and go unnoticed was beyond his understanding. However, he seemed not to be the only one transfixed by her beauty.  
"Wow, she really is something," whispered Seamus Finnigan as he leaned close to Harry.  
"Uh-huh." Harry was rather oblivious of anything going on around him, wondering how in the world the damn tea-reading thing was to be carried out.   
"I bet she faked her age to become a professor," Hermione said under her breath.  
"Age is no bar where beauty is concerned," replied Ron.   
"Yeah, Beauty and the Beast." Hermione gave him a really sour look to go with it, but apparently her comment had no sting. He was too starry-eyed to bother. In fact, he wouldn't have even noticed Hermione was on fire, as long as Prof. Laski was within viewing range.  
"Imagine dating someone like that," interjected Seamus (once again). His comments were ignored by all except Ron, who found himself discussing Prof. Laski's 'attributes' in detail.  
"Perhaps Mr. Weasley has something of great importance to share with us all?" Ron Looked up into those green eyes, which seemed to possess a tranquillity so green that he might get lost in them, so magnificently beautiful that it surpassed all beauty. He found himself floating in the air, elevated above the world. The wondrous form of that thing called Celeste Laski stood before him, her mane forming ripples as they flew in the wind. She smiled slowly at him and Ron's lips curved into a grin. Before he could stop himself, the words, "I love you" tumbled out. There was a hushed silence as everyone stared at Ron; half expecting a tirade of some sort to follow. Seamus, though, was an exception- who was trying his best to control his laughter at Ron's candid 'confession'.  
"Ron, what's the matter with you," hissed Harry.   
"That's all right, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, a word with you after class."  
Ron sat down dejectedly. He couldn't help but feel mortifies, and the fact that Seamus kept on saying, "Lover Boy" throughout the rest of the class didn't help either.   
At the end of it all, Ron went up to Prof. Laski's table.   
"Ron, I appreciate your….um… approval, but I suggest you stick to girls your own age. I do expect your full attention in class tomorrow."  
"That's obviously possible," thought Seamus, as he passed by them, suppressing a snigger.   
Ron just nodded. He wanted to apologize, and tried to the best of his ability, but words just evaded him, words evaded him because of his embarrassment; moreover words evaded him because he was mesmerized by her beauty. He climbed down the ladder, unaware of his apparent bliss, as thoughts of Prof. Celeste Laski swam around in his head. 

EPILOGUE: In this AU, there exists a beautiful professor of Divination. She has several loyal fans amongst whom Ron shines the most. Seamus has still not abandoned the phrase "Lover Boy" and constantly reminds Ron of his experience in the first class. Hermione still believes that there is some conspiracy involving Celeste Laski, and the only reason she has stuck with Divination is to keep an eye on her. Harry, on the other hand, has become a master at Divination, and once even seriously contemplated making a profession out of it. Till date, Ron is still obsessed with Prof. Laski. He has considered using Aging Potion several times in order to win her affections, but alas, all his attempts are foiled by Hermione (or perhaps rightly Hermo-ninny). Fortunately (for Seamus) rumour has it that Laski is somehow related to the Weasley family. 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this belong to JKR, Prof. Laski belongs to me (though Ron might want her!)

Reviews are expected, else I shall hold Ron captive in the Hogwarts lake and this time he shall not surface alive. 


End file.
